So Little Time
by comptine
Summary: It’s amazing how much can change in such a short time. When I look back on the incident only can seem to recall a certain number of events. [Oneshot, Katara centric]


**So Little Time **

-

It's amazing how much can change in such a short time. When I look back on the incident only can seem to recall a certain number of events.

-

I remember the waves suddenly changing, all day they had been slowly lapping the ice but when the ships were seen in the distance the waves began rolling, it's foam hands rolling over grasping for our bodies, waiting to pull us down.

It had also begun to snow, large, wet flakes making the ground slippery. Turtle-seals were barking from the shore, seeking refuge in the depth of the ocean.

Mother and their children were running to hide in their houses, while the men were rallying, weapons held high as my father gave them a speech. I saw Sokka attempt to join the crowd of fighters but being told to go back to the house by my father.

I didn't quite understand what was going on, but from the tone of urgency in my mother's voice I knew something was wrong.

"Katara, go into the house right now." We had been in the middle of a Waterbending lesson; today I was actually going to Bend. After weeks and weeks of breathing and practicing stances I was going to Waterbend.

Of course when you wait for something minutes before it happens you're disappointed.

Life is just one big disappointment after another; I learnt that, the same day the Fire Nation invaded my village, they came out of the mist and began attacking without even offering a peaceful agreement.

At the time I didn't know my mother was going to be dead, so I followed her orders and watched the scene from inside my house.

The men were tall and had no faces; instead white expressionless masks hid the killers, hiding their identities. I don't know why they hid their faces…was it out of shame for killing innocent people? Or was all just a game to them?

The first wave blasted flames from their fists, my mother fought bravely, commanding her own team of Waterbenders. The Fire soldiers were much stronger, and with the sun high in the sky, they made quick work of my village.

I was watching from the window, not understanding why they were doing this, when an arm grabbed me around my waist I realized that it was real.

It wasn't a bad dream; it was all one big nightmarish reality. I kicked and screamed for my Mom, Dad or even my brother, my brain was thinking, _HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE ANYONE!, _my mouth transformed it into mindless crying.

"Shut up." The flames are still imprinted into my eyes, when I'm really scared I see those exact flames, blazing in front of my eyes threatening and deadly.

"Let her go!" my Mom was standing in the door way, waterwhip poised and ready, her normally perfect hair falling out of it's braid.

Before the guard could say anything she froze him against the wall and he dropped me where I quivered, unable to move out of fear.

"Katara…I'm so sorry…I love you…" she hugged me and I didn't hug back, I was a corpse, powerless and weak, the blood I had seen outside haunting me everytime I closed my eyes.

The next thing I heard was the crack of ice as the solider broke off the wall, throwing a fireball at my mother. She countered with an icicle straight to the man's chest.

He gurgled slightly and a ruby liquid tainted the mask of indifference. He fell forwards and the mask slid off, reveling a man. He didn't look older than Dad; the only difference I could see was his eyes.

People later explained to me the difference between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes, but I don't believe them, I saw myself in that man, not matter his heritage or upbringing.

The pool of blood soaked through my sealskin boats and I reeled quickly tripping over the rug and falling onto my mother's body.

Her eyes were contorted, and the front of her shirt was smoking. I shook her mumbling, "…Mommy…wake up Mommy…you can't sleep now…"

Deep down, even before I started shaking her the truth had already settled in my mind.

She was dead. Her life melted away leaving a heartbroken family.

_5…_

My eyes blur, reflecting the pool of crimson

_4…_

Sokka comes running, his boomerang out, tears pouring from his navy eyes

_3…_

I unclasp the necklace my mother always wore with honor, the nave silk darker in certain places.

_2…_

I place it on my own neck, staining some of my hair scarlet, while letting red snow slide down my back.

_1…_

I black out in Sokka's arms.

So little time.


End file.
